User talk:Blob doom
Capitalization When you name your articles, please capitalize proper nouns and names. Stop lowercasing every noun after the initial word like "The great war". It should be named simply the "Great W'ar" without the article, the, either. Please keep this in mind in the future for the sake of your projects, this wiki, and grammar. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:52, July 18, 2015 (UTC) :Seeing you have made several edits since my last message and have yet to make the changes, I will kindly remind you to begin implementing the changes by renaming your articles to the correct capitalization and fixing them in your articles. This is considered the first of three warnings now. Per , upon ignoring the third warning, you may be blocked for non-compliance temporarily. If you have any concerns or questions or in meed of clarifications, let me know at my talk page. I apologize for seeming harsh on this seemingly benign issue but this wiki values quality in all its articles. These fixes will improve the standing and professionalism of your project and the wiki itself. Thank you. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 12:27, July 19, 2015 (UTC) :This is your second warning. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 17:49, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Justin has been very kind in warning you about the manner in which you write your articles. However, I've seen your work on other wikis, and I know that you are very capable of properly formatting your work to wiki standards when you want them to be. You have until 0:00 UTC (12:00 AM/Midnight London time, or four and a half hours from now) to correct all of the issues with your articles and categorize them, or you face a one week ban from the wiki. This is your last and final warning. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:30, July 20, 2015 (UTC) :Granted you may have not been able to read the last two messages since your last edit, I am extending Vivaporius' ultimatum to the the next time you edit if it is not towards fixing the issues I have pointed out or consulting either one of us, you will be blocked for one week. I suggest you not take this lightly as I have been patient with you and the first warning was more than enough. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:41, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Block notice You have been blocked due to your continued refusal to do any meaningful effort to fix the grammar/style violations on your account. Per the terms issued by me and Vivaporius, your latest edit failed to satisfy such requests. You will be blocked until July 29, 2015 but you may still edit this talk page to explain/defend yourself. Your input will be considered and your block may be dismissed early. Once you are unblocked, if you fail to fix your violations, you will be blocked for one month. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 18:05, July 22, 2015 (UTC) I will not be able to make the changes in time on July 29th because I will be able unable to use the internet for I will be going on holiday and there will be no wi-fi. saddam hussein (talk) 09:40, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Blob doom You'd only be blocked again if you continued to make edits that ignored the guidelines spelled out here. Thanks for responding to us, also. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:07, July 26, 2015 (UTC) So what day, is my sentence over. For my time in long kesh has been cold and lonely this prison cell. --saddam hussein (talk) 15:04, July 29, 2015 (UTC)Blob doom :It ends in about two to three more hours. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 15:13, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Notification I've moved your article to Second Mirkuleon Empire with the proper spelling for the name. I urge you to keep this in mind with future articles, as well as be mindful of the wiki's quality standards. As always, failure to oblige by these standards will result in a ban. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:28, January 26, 2016 (UTC)